Personal and embedded computers today exist in a variety of common form-factors, such as standard towers, desktops, racks, and various size laptops. Computer motherboards and embedded systems are also available as bare circuit board assemblies in some typical form factors such as ATX and PC-104. Common for these systems are that they require an external power adapter or a power supply to operate.
Computer systems often communicate through Ethernet, and many computers and embedded systems are outfitted with Ethernet ports. These ports typically consist of one or more 8-pin RJ-45 connectors. There are 4 twisted pairs of wire in Ethernet, where as typically only two of the pairs are used for data communication. Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology allows unused pairs of the Ethernet cable to carry power to networked devices. Typically the hubs in the network or power injector devices provide power on the network wires. PoE is currently used in limited applications to provide power to certain peripheral devices, such as security cameras. One can easily imagine the advantage of powering cameras over the network wire for security applications, where only one cable is needed from the hub to the device carrying both data and power.
Conventional Personal Computers and Embedded systems require a variety of voltages supplied to power the various parts of a product, such as +/−12V, 5V, 3.3V, 1.8V, and 1.5V. These voltages are typically provided by a power supply external to the main circuit board of the product, which takes up space, requires additional cabling and generates heat.
In homes and businesses it is common to use electrical boxes in walls, ceilings and exteriors. These boxes come in a variety of mounting styles depending on where and how they are installed and what connections they need to make. Often referred to as “gang-boxes”, these devices typically come in a standard height, and a variety of depths and widths. Gang-boxes are available in a number or integer combinations, where a single gang can host one device, a double-gang can host two devices, a triple-gang can host three devices, and so forth. This is a useful and flexible way of combining controlling devices such as light switches, dimmers, wall-outlets, and other devices.
Wall-plates are typically used as a cover for the gang-boxes. They come in a variety of colors, cosmetic textures and with various ornamental motives. There are also wall-plates made for various interfaces such as mechanical light switches, wall-outlets, RJ-45 Ethernet-ports, and RG-59 cable TV coax connectors. Also, there are wall-plates made with a combination of interfaces, such as RG-59 and Ethernet combinations, or multiple Ethernet combinations in a single wall-plate.
In home and business installations, equipment such as PCs, IP-phones, hubs, and other equipment are installed in racks, on tables, on floors, and under desks. However, the equipment is often connected to Ethernet and receive power separately through a gang-box with a wall-plate. The connections behind the wall-plate are passive, and will consist of a connector terminated to a cable with wires that transition to another part of the building, such as to the electrical circuit breaker box or to a network hub. The equipment is then connected to the ultimate peripheral with which the operator is interfacing with, such as a phone-receiver, monitor/screen, keyboard, mouse, or speakers. It is in comparison with existing technology that the disclosure presented herein offers significant improvements.